The Waterian race
This Article is still under construction & is only a MINOR INPUT. Please check back soon for more information! Otherwise see: Peach Lightwater-Hikarikaze the Snow Leopard ---- Waterians are a species originating from a planet currently named as The Planet Lightwater, they are creatures that are adapted to live in the planet's vast oceanic form, under the sea. Waterians are mermaiden creatures, most use masks to hide their face, only revealing their beautiful eyes & flowing hair. Each Waterian belongs to its own colony, the four main ones that are known of are: Lightwater, Darkwater, Freezewater & Lustwater. Depending on the colony the Waterian is suited to, (which they are normally born into, as certain colonies cannot just be freely chosen) These are the following descriptions: *'Lightwater' ~ Essentially the first of its kind sprouted since the beginning of the planet's existence. *'Darkwater' ~ A deeper & more mysterious kind of Waterian (contrasting the Lightwaters). *'Lustwater' ~ Intensely emotional & passionate beings of Waterian, their happiness dwelling in the sense of love & affection in the most deviant. *'Freezewater' ~ The Frozen type of Waterian (contrasting the Lustwaters).' ' ' *'''Holywater ~ A rare of its kind, mainly a hidden body within a Lightwater as a shared half of their soul.. in short they stand for the energy required to access extra extents of pure energy of goodness (like a super transformation) they also very, very rarely are seen outside their main body alone. ' Every Waterian has a destiny that when they have explored the depths of the unlimited seas of their home planet & have proven themselves to be well experienced with the habitat, just like re-en-carnation they are sent to the neighboring planet Mobious/Earth, hurtling like a shooting star while their mermaiden body transforms into a Mobian & lands into the sea of the new world they have arrived upon. They wake, washed up -most commonly on a beach named Starfall Beach by the Mobian inhabitants living there. A Majority of 99.7% forget where they came from, their race & what the planet was to them. They are lucky to even remember. Like Ookami are said to worship the goddess of the sun, it is said that Waterians worship the moon, they are often found gazing up wishfully in prayer or just sharing their troubles aloud while looking upon it at the nightly hour. '''Gods/Goddess' Since the beginning of the Planet's ancient underwater civilization. Waterians believed in an energy of higher power & also believed that when it was time of one's passing, they will be taken to it,... but it will only appear in the form of what they truly believed in the most in their life, perhaps resembled as an animal or a particular person they believed to be a form of god that they worshiped or payed respect to in their lifetime. Waterians generally believe in two gods, each representing an emotional phase of the moon (The satellite that orbits mobius). They are known to look up to the moon with feelings of respect & treat it as "their guiding light of the darkest times". These two gods withhold a superior energy in themselves, One is defined as the Posi-god & the other as the Negi-god. Each holding oppose-able qualities. The Negi-god is referred to the "dark side of the moon" where the light from the sun can't reach it. The Posi-god is represented by the pearly whiteness of the moon which allows them to see it wholey & clearly for what it purely is & is able for them to believe in. ---- It is believed that when Waterian's die, they return to their civilization on their planet.. they are only gifted another chance back into their bodies if it is healed enough within a certain length of time (around about 24 hours). Once they have lived their full life in their bodies, it is unknown where their soul will go next; maybe reborn on the planet, maybe into something completely different in the universe?